


Соразмерность

by TiokDragon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Botany, Canon Fix, Don't copy to another site, Dwarf Gender Concepts, F/M, Humour, Other, Silmarillion readalong, Translation to Russian, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: «Сильмариллион» настаивает на том, что все гномы происходят от семерых гномов, которых создал Аулэ, — от семерых Праотцов Гномов... Семеро Праотцов? Правда? И ни единой Праматери? Автора так и подмывало растолковать эту нелепость. Вдумчиво и глубоко научно.
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári
Kudos: 1





	Соразмерность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038485) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



* * *

— Размножение? — И Йава́нна отвлеклась от творимого розового цветка. — Тебе хочется узнать о сути размножения? 

Глаза её поблёскивали так, что лишали А́улэ покоя. Он отвёл взгляд:  
— Разве не над этим ты сегодня трудишься? Не над способом, каким твои создания воспроизводят себе подобных?

— Среди прочего — да. Изволь, я тебе покажу. Пойдём же.

Аулэ ни на шаг от неё не отставал. 

— Погляди-ка сюда, — сказала Йаванна, — между лепестков. Здесь словно бы высокая колонна. Я называю её «пестик».

— О да. На вид она горда и устойчива. Это?..

— ...Самое важное — женская часть: в ней будет расти зародившаяся жизнь. А видишь ли тонкие жилки — они будто бы выказывают пестику почтение?

— Да. Вот же: три, четыре... шесть. 

— Это «тычинки». Мужские части. Содержат дополнительные сведения. 

Аулэ раздумывал о тычинках. От лёгкого ветерка они трепетали — и, казалось, кивали, признавая, сколь мудры речи Йаванны.

— Кажется, на них ты глядишь немного свысока, — заметил он. — Тогда почему же ты создала шесть тычинок для одного пестика?

— Знаешь ли, — вздохнула Йаванна и пожала плечами, — ради соразмерности. На всякий случай. На самом-то деле, они просто на вид хороши.

— Понимаю. Поистине это звучит как правила, которым стоит следовать. — Он кашлянул. — Что ж... можно ли мне когда-нибудь взять копии твоих записей?

— Несомненно. Посмотри в этой папке, под заглавием: «Лилия».

* * *

— У гномов шестеро Праотцов и одна Праматерь? Неужели? 

Ру́миль глянул потрясённо. Пе́нголод не отвёл глаза.  
— Так нам сказали гномы. 

— И для гномьих-то ушей это может звучать прекрасно, но для наших, раз мы чувствуем куда тоньше...

— Знаю, — и Пенголод ощутил, что краснеет. — Такое подразумевает некоторые весьма... непростые взаимодействия в обществе. 

— Несомненно, оргии, — и Румиль склонился над рукописью с пёрышком в руке. — Как насчёт того, чтобы просто сказать: «Семеро Праотцов»?

— Но это же неточно! И хоть не желал бы я потворствовать безнравственности...

— Да что там безнравственность! Полученная от гномов фраза просто не будет иметь смысла — на языке квэнья или на синдарине.

И Пенголод ответил:  
— Ах да. Верное замечание.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _От автора._**  
>  **0.** Да, я знаю, что история о первых гномах существует в нескольких версиях (например, у Толкина в [письме 212](https://predanie.ru/book/216922-pisma/#/toc213) добавлены шесть гномских женщин, но здесь — всё то, что мы можем взять из главы «Сильмариллиона» «[Об Аулэ и Йаванне](https://predanie.ru/book/217580-silmarillion-per-s-lihacheva/#/toc9)». И раз фик написан в рамках чтений «Сильмариллиона» на Тумблере, мне захотелось это всё обыграть.  
>  **1.** Ещё мне стало понятно: все версии происхождения гномов полны пренебрежения к женщинам, что досадно. В тексте — попытка это исправить.  
>  **2.** Румиль — знаменитый эльфийский мудрец; он оставался в Валиноре — а там с гномами было как-то не очень. Пенголод — не менее знаменитый эльфийский мудрец в Средиземье. Мне захотелось сделать так, чтобы они посотрудничали. Ох уж эти чудаковатые мудрецы.  
>  **3.** У лилий по шесть тычинок.


End file.
